Read About Life
by Town Of Thorns
Summary: This is Harry Potter and co going into the past to the founders time to read about harry.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

Harry sighed. He and his two best friends, Ron and Hermione were going into their seventh year at Hogwarts. Even though they were eighteen they had been too busy with the war that ended a year ago, when they were seventeen, to go to school. Also, the school wasn't safe that year because Death Eaters were the teachers. So, right now Harry was waiting for them to come down so they could go start their seventh year. Harry just hoped nothing crazy was going to happen to them this year at Hogwarts, like all the other years.

Harry started to get worried about Ron and Hermione, so he called up to them. He got no answer. Then he went up there himself. As he got to their room he heard a buzzing sound from Ron's room. When he got to the door, he heard annoyed muttering. Harry opened the door and the sight that met his eye made him laugh. Ron was rubbing his head and cursing at something on the ground while Hermione was examining it with her wand and eyes. When they heard his laughing, they looked up and scowled at him in annoyance.

"Harry, stop laughing. This is serious!" Ron said, pointing at the thing on the ground. Hermione nodded in agreement. That was when Harry took a good look at the thing on the ground. It looked like a box with pink smoke around it. It was pretty big and looked heavy. Harry got curious and touched the box. There was a blinding flash and poof of green smoke. The green wasn't an emerald green like his eyes, but it was pretty. When the smoke and light cleared there was a note. The parchment was black with red writing. It read:

_**Dear Ron, Harry, and Hermione,**_

_** I know you wanted a peaceful year and all, but we, The Fates, have decided differently. I will not tell you where we will be sending you. Harry, you might hate it or love it. Hermione, you will love it and worry at the same time. Ron, you will be confused. **_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**The Fates**_

After Harry read it, there was a blinding flash and they appeared in a familiar room. It looked different then it had before because it is the Room of Requirement. All three of them stared at one another. Then they started arguing over whose fault it was. They never even noticed the four people in old-fashioned clothes staring at them with their mouths open.

The two men and two women were eating breakfast in what is the Great Hall. Their names were Salazar Slythrien, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Rowena Ravenclaw. It was summer at the school they taught at, "Hogwarts", so no students could be seen.

They did their morning ritual of patrolling the school for anything suspicious. The were walking on the seventh floor when they saw that the Room of Requirement's door had appeared when they knew no one was in there. All four of them took out their wands and opened the door. The sight that met them was the weirdest they have ever seen. There were three teenagers in the room arguing about something so fiercely that didn't notice them at all.

Godric cleared his throat loudly, catching the attention of three teenagers. They stared at each other for a while then the strangers asked "Who the are you?"

Rowena stepped forward and said, "My name is Rowena Ravenclaw." The bushy haired girl gasped, but motioned for us all to continue. Rowena continued, "These are my companions Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slythrien. Now that we have introduced ourselves, can you do the same?"

The bushy haired girl spoke first, "Before we tell you our name can you tell us the year?" Salazar said, "It is the summer of 1099." The strangers gasped and the girl said, "This may come as a surprise, but we are from the future. 1999 to be exact." Godric responded with, "We can settle that problem later but can you tell us you names?"

"Oh, Right sorry," the girl in the group said, "My name is Hermione Granger. My companions can introduce themselves." The orange haired boy said, "My name is Ron Weasely." Then Ron turned to the black haired boy expecting him to say his name. The black haired boy said, "And my name is Harry Potter."

Helga then said, "Do you even know how you got here?"

Hermione said, "Well Ron and I were in his room and then this box fell on Ron's head. Harry came in and touched the box and a note appeared saying that they were sending us somewhere. The Fates signed the note. Then there was a flash of light and we found ourselves in this room."

"That is interesting." Rowena said. Suddenly there was a muffled curse and a thud behind them. They all looked to see Salazar on the ground with a box on his chest. Godric started to laugh and Ron joined him. Rowena went to him and asked him if he was all right. He said he was fine and got up.

Then they turned their attention to the box and saw it open. Inside were books. Hermione picked up the first one. She read: **"Harry Potter And The Sorceress Stone." **Harry groaned "There is a book about our first year?" Hermione giggled and said that it was from his point of view. Harry banged his head against the wall and said to read the Chapter title. She then read, "**The Boy Who Lived**" and Harry groaned again.

Helga asked "Why are you banging your head on the wall and groaning?" Hermione answered with "He doesn't like his fame." Salazar then spoke up "Are we going to read or not?" Then they looked at Harry and he said to go ahead and start reading and that it would be weird reading his thoughts.

Hermione picked up the book and started reading.


	2. Boy Who Lived part 1

**The Boy Who Lived**

She read "**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley's, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much." **

"Your welcome" Godric said.

Hermione continued "**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. Mr. Dursley's was the director of a firm called Grinning, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursley's had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere." **

"This is boring", Said Salazar.

"Be quiet"Rowena hissed.

"**The Dursley's had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. **

"Why?" said Godric**.**

"**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursley's shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursley's knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that." **"They are horrible" exclaimed Helga.

"**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive." **

"Horrid child"Helga said.

"**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realizes what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back." **

"Why would McGonagall be there?" asked Ron.

"I don't know. Be quiet." Replied Hermione.

"**As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion." **

"It is not stupid!" shouted Godric.

"**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dorsey arrived in the Grunning parking lot, his mind back on drills. **

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swoop in past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. **

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy him a bun from the bakery. He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch was whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying. "The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry" **

"What are they talking about Harry?" asked Rowena politely.

"You'll see." He replied.

"**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. **

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks... He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door. **

"**Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!" **

"Who's You-Know-Who?" asked Helga.

"**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off. Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. A complete stranger had hugged him. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was." **

"**He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination. As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes. Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look." **

"Good for her" said Harry.

"**Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: and finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?" well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight." **

Harry and Hermione were laughing because they understood it, but the ohers just looked confused.

"**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters... Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Err - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?" As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister. No," she said sharply. "Why?" funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..." "So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley. Twilly, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd." Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?" I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?" "Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask Me." **

"They don't know your name!" Yelled Everyone but Harry and Salazar.

"They do now." Said Harry trying to calm them done.

_**Sorry for the shortness and delay. I will update the rest in a different chapter after I am done editing it. Thank you for the reviews. Can you give some suggestions. Do you want it to be more funny? Do you want romance.**_


	3. The Boy Who Lived Part 2

"**ohm, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree." He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it. **

**The Dursley's got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them... How very wrong he was. **

"What! Why should this affect them at all?" growled Godric. "So far all we've heard is that they're –"

"Gits?" said Ron. Godric then looked mock thoughtful and then nodded enthusiastically.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door did not slam on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. **

**The cats tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

"Really? Poor man." Said Helga.

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. **

"He probably didn't care about how he looked that night" said Hermione.

"Why" asked a curious Salazar.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known." He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it.**

**The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dorsey, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. **

"Good" said Rowena.

"Why good?" questioned Ron.

"I have a feeling that this is important magical business and no muggle should see it" answered Rowena.

"Oh, that makes sense" agreed Ron.

**Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." **

"He's crazy" muttered Salazar.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. **

"It appears I was wrong" he muttered once again.

**She looked distinctly ruffled. How did you know it was me?" she asked. My dear Professor, I 'vet never seen a cat sit so stiffly." you'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall. All day? When you could have been celebrating?**

**I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. Ohm yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursley's' dark living-room window. **

**"I heard it. Flock of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Devalues Daggle. He never had much sense." "You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years." **

"Really? That long?" asked Helga. "Yes" was her answer**. **

"**I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in muggle clothes, swapping rumors." She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on.**

**"A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?" it certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?" a what?" a lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of" no, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. **

**"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -" "My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice.**

**"It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort name. I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of." you flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. **

**"Voldemort had powers I will never have." only because you're too - well - noble to use them." it's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs." Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" **

"What? What? What? What?" asked Godric inmaturely.

_**Sorry for the Cliffhanger. I have two reasons. One I wanted to and I couldn't think of what to do next. I have not decided on the romance yet but I have put up a poll. The one not chosen I will try to make a separate one-shot about. Thanks and Review. Please. In the next week I will have the last part up.**_


	4. The Author Has Been Punished

Dear Readers,

I got in trouble about mid-March of this year and have been grounded since. I will be grounded until mid-June, so I wanted to get a head start on chapters and hopefully I will be able to update 5-10 chapters by the time my punishment is lifted. But I have a few questions on how to proceede witgh this story:

I was thinking about doing several chapters from all the books, not all of the chapters in all the books. I wanted to ask you, as my readers, what chapters you want to appear in my story. I have decided to proceede with all the chapters until the Sorting hat. After that I need insight on which ones to do.

Also I need an idea for romance. I am willing to try anything and if the characters that you want to be in love are not in my story I will make them appear.

Review or PM your answers.

-Town of Thorns


End file.
